The present invention generally relates to devices for positioning teeth. More specifically, the invention relates to molded retainers for positioning or repositioning teeth.
The relevant technology is generally represented by my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,848,335; 3,898,736; 3,939,598; 3,950,851; 3,967,379; 4,073,061; and 4,139,994. These patents generally disclose orthodontic appliances for positioning or repositioning teeth. The appliances comprise molded plastic members that are inserted into the mouth of a wearer. The molded plastic member includes a plurality of sockets arranged in arcuate channels that conform about the teeth of the wearer. The disclosures of these patents are fully incorporated herein by reference.
In the field of orthodontics, conventional orthodontic devices such as bands or the like are often used for straightening teeth to bring them to a predetermined position of proper or close to proper occlusion. To bring teeth into a final position of desired orientation of the mouth, orthodontists will also often use a tooth positioner such as those disclosed and discussed in my prior patents.